The Gamer and the Psychopath
by KaminaGirl
Summary: Joey and Einshine finds out a secret about the quiet girl of Eggplant Highschool. (Well, I did make one for Nicob-senpai, so obviously I have to make one for the wonderful Joey-senpai. Also, I swear my writing is at least not as bad as this, I was kind of rushing due to Finals!)


Joey puffed out a sigh as the final bell rang. It been two months since he transferred to Eggplant High School and he was still having a hard time fitting in. It was mainly because the principal would introduce him every day to the class as the new student. Though that didn't affect Joey, he actually liked the school. There was two reasons why. One is that school days are much shorter than his last school and with that time he could spend it watching anime.

Yes, Joey loved anime. He loved anime so much that his nick name was "Anime Man".

"Hey, Joey!" Swinging his head around, he found his best friend and the second reason why he like this school, Einshine. Both Joey and Einshine had so much in common that it was ridiculous to not think that the two would be perfect BFFs.

"Do you want to go visit the maid café? I have enough money for us to split the KAWAII cake."

"HECK YEAH!" Joey exclaimed as his eyes sparkled.

He always wanted to eat the KAWAII cake but the stupid price of 200 dollars kept him from trying it out. Being so very excited to eat the KAWAII cake, Joey dashed out of the classroom along with Einshine. However, a certain lone classmate caught Joey's eye before leaving the classroom. It was a small girl in a red dress.

"Hey, Sachiko do you want t-"

Immediately, Joey was cut off by Einshine's hand resting on his shoulder.

"Dude, you know she going to turn you down like usual."

Einshine was totally right. Sachiko had transferred to Eggplant High School from Heavenly Host a month ago. Being in the same situation as her, Joey thought he could at least be friends with the girl, but she would never respond to him.

Maybe he can try another day, but nothing can stop him right now from his quest of obtaining the KAWAII cake. With that in mind, he followed Einshine to the maid café which, for some strange reason, was next door to the school. DON'T. ASK. WHY.

"Welcome home, Master, nyan nyan," said one of the maids inside as Joey tried to hold back his excitement from the sight of the maid's fake cat ears. However, Einshine could already see Joey's reaction to the cat ears and for being a good friend, he ignored it.

Directed by the maid, the two boys sat down at the table nearby the kitchen down and waited to be served. During that time, they talked about the latest episodes of One Piece and "Dangan Ronpa Another Episode". Nothing was really out of the ordinary, so far. All they saw which was note worthy was their principal slurping down a milkshake, but that was normal behavior for their principal.

"Are you ready to order, Master… umm… nyan?" Shifting his attention away from his weird principal, Joey looked up at the maid and gasped.

"SA-SACHIKO!" he screamed. The maid chimed in a shocked scream as well.

"Umm, how do you know my name?" she nervously asked while shielding her face with a serving plate from the overly glaring Joey. Well, you can't blame him. Seeing a classmate with a maid outfit and fake cat ears is a pretty weird sight.

"What do you mean? We go to the same school and we're both new kids."

Suddenly, the supposed "Sachiko" gasped and thankfully seemed like she finally understood the situation.

"Oh, you're in my twin sister's class?"

Now Joey was even more confused.

"T-Twin sister?"

"Yes, we have the same name, so it's kind of confusing," Sachiko explained with a smile so friendly, it kind of creped out Joey a bit. "Well our cousins Junko and Komaeda gives us weird nicknames when we are both-" "W-W-W-W-WHAT?"

Out of nowhere, Einshine interrupted while trying to epically slam the table. However, he tripped on one of the pegs of his chair and tumbled to the ground.

"AHHHHH!"

"Are you alright?" Sachiko's twin immediately rushed to Einshine aid but the pain was nothing to Einshine at the moment. Right now, his mind was on something else.

"Are you seriously cousins with **the** Komaeda?"

Yes, that's right. Einshine was talking about Nagito Komaeda, the pop sensation among the ladies and the few guys like Einshine in this world. So, who can blame him for wanting to know more about the relationship between Sachiko's twin and Komaeda. Everybody is crazy for the Ko ko, including me.

Mmmm… I remember that one time Komaeda- WAIT, I'm getting off topic. This is not about my obsession with Komaeda that no one gives a crap about, this is about a love story between Joey and Sachiko. Opies, fanfiction spoilers! Ugh, you know what, on with this ridiculous plot and no more dialogue for this terrible writer.

"Yes, Komaeda's actually over there with my cousin Junko," Sachiko replied while pointing to a heavily disguised man and women in the very corner, "I could introduce him to you if want."

"Of course!"

Einshine followed Sachiko's twin over to them with a giggle that screamed "PERVERT!". Bored and still confused, Joey ignored the creepy Einshine stared out the window of the café like he does in school.

 _Alone again, huh?_

Joey felt a sensation of anxiety and paranoia. Einshine still his only friend in school, so what would happen if Einshine transferred away? He'd be stuck all alone, being the weird kid who like those strange Japanese cartoons.

"Umm, Joey?"

Flipping his head to voice, he found that Sachiko's twin was back. She was holding the serving plate against her chest.

"Could you perhaps do me a favor?" she asked.

Joey nodded. I mean, what's the worst thing this girl could ask him to do?

"Would you try your best to become really good friends with my sister? She might look like the Ice Queen to you, but she's a really nice person! It's just that we have some problems in our household that made her this way…" Sachiko's twin trailed off.

"Well, I'll try my best but I won't make any promises. Sachiko is kind of a tough boss to beat." Joey replied while scratching his head in doubt.

"Oh! If you want to break the ice, you can tell her that you met me."

It might've sound like a unbelievable and narcissistic comment, but Sachiko's twin said it in a way that made it sound like good advice.

"Alright, I got it! I'll talk to her about our meeting tomorrow!" Joey semi-exclaimed while pumping his fist in the air.

"Do your best!" Sachiko's twin added.

And with that burst of energy, Joey dashed out of the maid café. But suddenly,

 _BAM! "_ Ugh, watch where you are going!"

Call it fate or something like that, but Joey bumped into,

"S-Sachiko!" Yes, the Sachiko from his school.

Lifting her head up to see Joey, she immediately shifted her gaze away from him. Sachiko put on her ice Queen cloak and pretended to not see him.

 _Now, this is my chance!_

"Hey Sachiko, I didn't know you had a twin sister."

Shocked, Sachiko fixed her excited gaze back to Joey.

"Y-You know my sister?"

And that was the beginning of an amazing friendship. Working on the cultural festivals, training for the sports festivals, eating some KAWAII cake, studying like a boss for all those stupid tests and college entrance exams, they were ultimately fun in end for Joey since he had both Einshine and Sachiko. However, like Joey feared, Einshine had to transfer schools in their 3rd year. Joey was really sad about it but he at least had Sachiko.

Then, it soon came to their last day of Eggplant High School.

"Sachiko, I'm really glad I became such good friends with you."

"Heehee, me too." Sachiko replied with a giggle.

"Ugh, I just can take it anymore!" Joey screamed in anger.

"Huh? What's wrong, Joey."

Without saying a word to explain, Joey got down on one knee and pull out a box.

"Sachiko, will you ma— _HOLD ON!_

Oh crap, how did you know my address?

 _I just used my HunieBee from HuniePop to track you down, KaminaGirl_.

OH MY GAWSH! Anyway, it's an honor to meet you, Joey, but I have to finish this fanfiction and you can't STOP ME!

 _Oh yes I can! With the power of my cat powers, I won't this fanfiction see the light of day._

*Fighting Noises*

Almost there! _NOOOOOO!-_


End file.
